


swart (swamp art)

by Telefonbox



Category: Shrek (Movies), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, M/M, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, shrohan, what the fuck i'm writing this in the university library instead of studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telefonbox/pseuds/Telefonbox
Summary: Shrek wakes up to find yet another intruder in his swamp. Ready to decimate the stranger, he doesn't expect to be treated like a human being for the first time in his life.(Shrohan meeting)
Relationships: Kishibe Rohan/Shrek (Shrek)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	swart (swamp art)

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I literally never write so I don't know how formatting works also that I'm german by the sheer amount of commas incorporated in this 900 something word story. Anyway have fun shrohan nation

It was 8am, the terrible green Ogre of the swamp was torn from his sleep by a rustling outside his bedroom window.  
"What the shrek is going on out there?" he thought to himself, lifting his majestic body off the sheets with a groan. He stomped towards the window, peeking outside in his front yard. Nothing seemed amiss. The moist, muddy earth lay undisturbed, voluptuous snails crawling across the ground, ready to be consumed as a healthy breakfast.

Shrek opened the front door to take his morning bath in the swampy water to restore his monstrous body odour, his form uncovered. Just as he sank down into the pond with a satisfied sigh, he spotted a creature lurking from behind his toilet house with the heart-shaped door.  
Angrily he rose again, striding towards the intruder.  
"Who are you?" he roared. The stranger stepped out from behind the hut, seeming unimpressed.  
"My name is Rohan Kishibe, I'm a famous Mangaka, you should have heard of me. Anyway, I came here to study this extraordinary environment, you included. I am presenting you with the honourable opportunity as being featured in my newest work, 'Swamps are undrainable', as a minor antagonist. As for the reimbursement, the exposure you'd get should suffice, th-"  
The Ogre interrupted the blabbering man, his patience had been worn thin by the guys audacious monologue. "I don't want you or your exposure in my swamp! Get your skinny ass out of here before i use your bone marrow to spread on my toast." he shouted, anger apparent in his gravelly voice. The other however, instead of running away in fear at the prospect of becoming jam, pulled out a notepad. "Quite fascinating," he murmured to himself, sketching something at lightning speed. "What other unheard of habits do you have, Sir?" He asked, looking at the Ogre with a look of pure fascination.  
Shrek was not used to humans being interested in him and his way of life instead of trying to murder him for existing, his anger dissipated a little.  
"I... I like to take morning baths in the mud, as I was going to before your presence interrupted my peace and quiet," he grumbled.  
"Hmmm," the others eyes flicked from the Ogres naked form to the little muddy pond behind him, "quite an interesting, archaic form of skin care. Mind if I join you in your morning bath, for an authentic experience?"  
Shrek stared at the green haired man. Did he hear that correctly? This professional, proper looking human wanted to participate in his muddy morning routine? Then again, just like the Ogre himself, the other man seemed to have a preference for the colour green; aside from his hair his entire wardrobe consisted of different green toned articles. Maybe the two of them had more in common than apparent at first glance. 

Reluctantly, the Ogre gestured toward his bath "be my guest. But shut the fuck up in there I don't want to deal with your human yapping at 8 in the morning."  
The corner of Kishibes mouth turned upwards as he confidently walked towards the pool, shedding his clothes before immersing himself in the sludge without hesitation. Shrek would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed - he himself was a sexy beast, but the humans slender form and milky skin stood in stark contrast with the swamp lifestyle.  
"Whatever," he thought to himself "whatever this dudes goal is, if he wants to crawl around in the mud that's his decision." With that thought he let himself glide into the brown fluid opposite the stranger, closing his eyes in relaxation.

As he opened his eyes again after having napped for what he estimated was about half an hour, he had temporarily forgotten about the other man and was surprised to see he had held his promise of being quiet. Still sitting in the bath, mud engulfing his comparatively small body almost up to his shoulders, he had gotten his notepad out again and seemed to be sketching again.  
Shrek, still not used to humans leaving him the fuck alone, hated to admit it but he was intrigued. "What are you writing?" he grunted, shuffling a little closer to the artist to glance at his notes.  
"Am not writing" the other replied, not halting his frantic hand movements, "I'm drawing the environment, the little creatures and you to be able to authentically portray this place in my work."  
Shrek, who had never been the subject of art that wasn't wanted posters, was taken aback.  
He realised this man might be the only human he ever met who looked at him as an equal. While the Ogre usually told himself he didn't care about humans and their opinions about him, and liked the solitude he lived in, not being treated by an abomination by this - by human standards quite attractive, he might add - stranger, made his heart flutter a little. 

"Would you like to join me for breakfast?" he asked impulsively, instantly regretting it. Surely Kishibe didn't want to spend his meals in the presence of, well, him. Also he didn't have human food to offer his guest.  
To his surprise however, the man looked up at the offer and smiled broadly. "With pleasure," and as if he had read the Ogres thoughts, he added "and you don't have to worry about the food not being adequate, I'm quite an adventurous eater."  
Shrek smiled back tentatively and lifted himself out of the swath (swamp bath), offering the human his hand to help him out of the hole. The other took it firmly, the giants forceful pull making him stumble against his swamped up, impressive stomach.  
They both quickly moved apart to dry off the mud and put on their clothes, but Shrek could have sworn he'd seen a slight flush on the artists cheeks before he turned away...


End file.
